Who knows, huh?
by punpunpunn
Summary: Miu is new to Konoha High and just like Sakura with a split personality ! So Miu's at gym when her teacher calls her to catch a few guys. Just so happens these boys are the the Akatsuki! Highschool Fic


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!~~~~

Miu looked up at the golden gates and sighed. _'Konoha High' _She thought. She checked herself. The uniform was a black long-sleve button up shirt, a black jacket with the school's symbol stitched in white (Leaf Village Sign), pure black skirt, black thigh high socks with one thick white line at the top of them, and black shoes.

She pushed open the gate and walked inside. The school looked fancy. There was a alot of gold everywhere and black flooring. Miu walked to a map posted on the board. She was searching for the principle office. _'left, ,left '_she did her best to remember the way. About 2 minutes later she found her way to the door. She knocked on the door like a polite person would. '' come in '' She heard. She twisted the door knob and went inside she looked in front of her and was a lady in a black Kimono with short black hair and a pig. The lady looked up from her computer. '' Ah you must be Miu, right ?'' she asked. Miu nodded her head. " I'm Shizune and here's your schedule " she handed Miu a paper. She gave a quick thanks and headed out into the hallway. She then read her schedule for her first period.

1st period - Elt with Kakashi Hatake - Room 209 - Floor 2

"this school is divided into floors ? " she said aloud. " That's right !" A voice said. Miu jumped a little. " Sorry." the voice said. She turned around and met with blue eyes, blonde hair , and whiskers ?

"Who." she demanded in a stern voice. " Naurto Uzumaki" he said blushing a little. "What are you blushing for ?" she asked. " uh n-nothing!" he answered rather quickly. She now had a little suspicion on him. " Um whats's your name " He was guessing that she might not answer him but she did so otherwise."Miu." "just Miu ?" he questioned. " just. Miu " she deadpanned. She turned on her heels and started walking. " A-ah wait! Can I help you ? " he asked. She though about it."sure. " she said and handed him her schedule. " hhhmmmm... we have every class together so you can just follow me till you learn the way" he said. " whatever, just lead the way " "OK!" he yelled. They walked in silence for a few minutes. " can you tell me things I need to know ?" she spoke up."huh?" he said a little surprised. "you know. Like the people" she said. " ohhh. Well me and my friends we're in a group called Konoha 12, but if joined we'd be 13, oh and there's also the Akatsuki! They're just bad news so keep away . . . and that's OH WAIT!" "what?" she asked. " There's also Team Hebi, Teme's group.." muttered the last part, but she still heard.

"We're Here!" Naruto yelled. He opened the door and went to Kakashi's desk with Miu following behind. "Yo Kakashi - sensei I brought the new student " he told his sensei. Kakashi looked up from his book. " Ah you must be Miu. Been expecting you for a while. introduce yourself. CLASS!" He yelled. They all looked forward. "meet your new student" he said they all turned their heads facing Miu. " MY name is MIu. **Just** Miu" she said emphasizing just. "questions?" she asked. One girl with red hair raised her hand. "Is that your natural hair color '' she asked "what does it matter to you?" Miu asked. The girl looked at Miu like she was crazy "I was just asking!" she exclaimed. " and I was just saying " she said making an 'are you stupid' face. "YOU -" "Next " Miu said cutting the girl off. A girl with pink hair asked this time. " What's your hobby " she asked. " . . . I really don't know . . . fighting I guess ? "she said shrugging her shoulders. " That's enough questions. Miu you can sit in behind Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand" Kakashi said. He didn't raise his hand and Kakashi sighed and pointed at him. " The one with chicken ass hair style ? " she asked. Everyone was silent. Till the pink-haired girl started laughing like she was crazy and everyone else joined. Heck even Kakashi was chuckling, nobody ever thought of his hair looking like that. " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT?! the red haired girl fired up. Miu looked up and narrowed her eyes at her. "YOU LIL WHO-" "shut up" Miu said cutting her ."I already don't like you. You talk to much. So how about you shut the fuq up. 'kay."she said smirking. Everyone was quiet but the pink-haired girl was still cracking, even more cause of what she said. Miu decided to go to her seat. She sat down and put her down and fell asleep that quick.

~25mins later ~

"MIU - CHAN!" Naruto yelled in her ear. Out of instinct she punched him in the face. Shelooked down and saw him on the ground. " Sorry. " she said. "it's okay " he said. Naruto got back up and began to speak again. "Miu - chan I wanted you to meet Konoha 12. . . well since we're all going to the gym" he said. "okay" "Hi there, Miu! I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you " a girl with lonk blonde hair said."I'm Tenten nice to meet you" a girl with two buns said. "Sorry Miu said but can you guys just give me you first name I don't wanna be late on my first day". They all nodded heads.

"Shikamaru"

"Neji"

"Sakura"

"Chouji"

"Naruto !" "I already know you" "oh . . . "

"H-Hinata"

"Kiba"  
"Shino"

"Lee"

"Sai"

"Nice to meet you all!" Miu said smiling. They looked at her like she was crazy. "something wrong "she asked. " You, your, different personalities ?" Ino asked lost of words. " yea, different personalities " she said smiling nervously. "that's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed. Miu looked a little bit shock. "You see Sakura here has something like that except unlike you she has a 'inner' which takes over when she's mad " Tenten explained to the girl."ooh..."Miu said astonished." um aren't we late?" Miu questioned. "Shit!" some of them said. Sakura grabbed Miu and they all ran to the gym.

~gym~

"YOU SQUIRTS ARE LATE! 30 LAPS, NOW! EXCEPT FOR YOU SCARLET HEAD!" Anko ran towards her teacher. Anko smirked at herself she loooved messing with her students."you see them "Anko pointed to a group of boys.(Miu switched personalities) "Yea" she said ." Tell them to come and run some laps, will ya? " Anko asked. " Sure. Whatever " she replied walking towards them. She noticed a white- haired man, orange- haired, and a raven - haired boy that looked kinda like Chicken- Ass. She stopped in front of them and they looked up at her.

"what the hell do you want bitch " the white - haired man asked. A tick mark appeared above her head, she already doesn't like him. " First off I'm not a bitch. Do I have ears and a tail. I think your going blind old man " she smirked as he turned. " Would you like to say that again?!" he asked angry. " I don't have time Coach said come and run some laps" she said. " and if we don't want to? "he asked picking her by the collar. "put me down " Miu said calmly. " Hidan don't hit a girl " the Chicken ass look a like said. " Shut up I 'll do - " he was cut off when Miu punched him dead in the face . She smirked in satisfaction when she heard a crack. The other two boys eyes widen slightly. "Hidan dropped her and grabbed his nose. He was groaning in pain ? or pleasure? "Aw fuq ! hit me again !" Hidan yelled grabbing her leg. Miu eyes widen. "h-hey get off me. "she said unsure what to do this guy was a maniac! From far away Konoha 12 was staring wide eyed with Anko of course. She just punched Hidan and broke his nose. Now he's hugging her leg ?1 "I SAID GET OFF ME !" Miu yelled she said kicking him so hard he passed out. " uh . . ." Miu scratched her head she didn't mean to kick him so hard. She looked at the other two boys and their eyes showed amusement. " Itachi get Hidan " the orange - haired man said. "and you come with us " he said smirking at Miu. " Hell no! You - I'm coming I guess " she changed her words cause Orangey picked her up and slumped her over his shoulder. She look at Itachi he did the same with Hidan. She sighed at herself. " Some first day " she said aloud.


End file.
